icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MirandaCosgroveFan13
RE:Still here Thanks and glad u r still here! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry. Hello. I am sorry for what I said to you. i was really mad that day. I forgive you, although I don't think you could forgive me, considering how rude I was. I hope we can become better friends. We should make peace in this world, not the opposite. FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 12:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Seddie Fans Sorry the Seddie fans bashed out on you ;"( It happened to me here. Anyways, so I know what u'r felling. SEE YA! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 13:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) I just wanted to say hello and that I'm *sorry* that you thought I was a spoiled brat. I honestly don't mean to attract so much attention, I just like to make people happy with my blogs! :) I admit that there *was* a point where I was acting a bit self-centered and big-headed about being so popular, and I'm utterly ashamed of that. However, nowadays, I am much more modest and humble and just aim to please my good friends here. The whole "Katydidit" situation was a large contributer to my big-headedness. He always made me feel so *loved* and *special*. For a while, he was the main reason I was even on this wiki. Most of what I do/did here was for him. However, he is also the reason I am not even allowed on this wiki, anymore, and have to sneak in all the time. :( Anyway, I hope we can put our issues aside and become good friends; you seem like such a cool, sweet person! Perhaps a bit misunderstood. ;) Thanks for listening, Cartoonprincess 17:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) CHAT!!!! We need to chat another time!!!! GET ON =D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 19:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Who do you think you are? Ehm. First of all, you did NOT convert anyone. @Churchpants Straight up told me that she wasn't a Creddier. She's a SEDDIER, alright? Get that through the thick little skull of yours. Just because she finds Credie a little cute and likes it a little, does not mean you have converted her. Second, all those people you mentioned have NEVER converted. Your full of lies, aren't you? Third, you will NOT get me to convert. Who do you think you are? Oh, and lastly? I have NEVER, nor will I EVER be, your apparent "bestie." Stop acting all rude, because your biting off more than you can chew, okay? Your getting a lot of people angry, including me. So just leave us ALONE. (: MaryanHPotterFan98 23:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) hey we dont u leave us seddiers alone plz and just go 2 creddie plz. Make your iCarly wiki experience better I know you've been having trouble getting along with people on this wiki, but that can change =) You just need to be more considerate of people's feelings. If someone ships Seddie, let them. It doesn't mean we all can't be friends, I have quite a few Creddie friends, and I respect that they (and you) love Creddie. Don't feel like you need to change people, because a real friend accepts you for who you are =) You should also let everyone cool off. Don't message them back, it will only make everything worse. Plus I'm sure you don't want to get blocked. I know it doesn't feel good to have people mad at you =( You should probably apologise, even if you meant no harm. I'm sure that would make everyone feel a little better. And keep in mind, a little kindness goes a long way =) -ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie Ohhoohoo, how you are not leaving a good impression on this wiki. Chat Hey, I've been seeing you've been coming on chat a lot. If your going to come on chat, don't start a arguement. Chat is for every single shipper, from Seddie or Creddie, to Spish (Spencer+Fish). So, please do not start any controversie on Chat because Seddiers mainy go and chat on it. Also, you did not convert anyone from Seddie to Creddie. Churchpants only likes Creddie a bit. She thinks it's cute. That ''does not ''mean she ships it. So please give the 'converting' a rest please. We don't want to start a fight. Okay? Thank you. Leave a message on my talk page if you want. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 13:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC)PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Hi! :DDDDDD Hi MirandaCosgroveFan13! I'm *so* sorry if other people are calling you bad names, I understand that at first maybe you made a small mistake by asking why are there more Seddie fanfictions than Creddie. Although now if you talk about ships, people call you horrible mean names. Please stay on this wiki, and don't worry I'll be your friend like I said before. just try to be nice, and have fun! You should really talk to me on chat, and I'll personal message you! :D Theseddier200 17:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) typing why do you type like a younger person? are you used to speaking to another language that is not English, and can't speak very good English? Kittygirl7878 21:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC)